Our Love Three
by Duochanfan
Summary: Part four in the Our Love series. Harry and his little daughter, Chara, are taking a walk in Diagon Alley when they are attacked. Slash and Mpreg, don't like don't read.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, though I do wish at times.**

**This fic contains SLASH and mentions of Mpreg. If you don't like either of these things then don't read. Flames will be laughed at between my friends and me, as always. Constructive criticism is always welcome. If you spot mistakes in please review and tell me or PM me so I can change it. I know there will be some. Forgive me and my dyslexia. I have gone through this but I know I haven't spotted everything.**

**This is for those that flamed the first two in this series, as they are the ones that made me want to carry on writing.**

**So say thank you to: Logic and Biology, EmmyLou, Firth Ithil, Jack, Viper, Charles RocketBoy, The Phantom Flamer and Oboetta'srevenge.**

**Oh and if they want to moan at me and ask if I ever picked up a Biology book, well sorry guys I took A-level Biology. And got a pass too.**

**This is the third, well fourth I would say with the Prequel joining the series. Lol. I hope you enjoy this one, please review.

* * *

**

**  
Our Love Three**

Chara was now three years old, I had miscarried one child and was now pregnant again. I am quiet far along, in my seventh month. Draco had succeeded in his first two years of Medi-wizardry and is half way through his third. Chara and I were in Diagon ally as it is her birthday today, three years old. We are looking for a birthday present for her.

"Well little one, where shall we go first?" I asked the little girl as we walked through the archway and into Diagon Ally.

"Qwiditsh" she said shyly. She is a shy little girl; she doesn't have a lot of friends. We take her to a Muggle daycare centre for a few hours a week. We don't take her to the Wizard one anymore as The Hermione and Ron was there the one-day, they had picked up their nephew, I think it was one of Bill's kids. They took the micky out of Chara, they hurt her by saying she was a freak of nature and should be dead. They made her cry. I don't ever want to see that again.

"You want a broom don't you? My dad took me up on a broom when I was still a little baby. I did it with you as well. You laughed so much." I told her and I bent down as best as I could.

"Weally?" she asked me; her blue eyes were wide as she smiled.

"Yes really. You loved being up in the air, just like I do. So maybe we can get you a kids broom, would you like that sweet heart?" I asked her. She nodded her head enthusiastically. "Come on then lets go."

We walked down the street and went into the Quidditch shop. We went over to the kid's section. They had so many brooms available for children. All with different charms on them. I looked at the tags and find one that has the charms I want, I can set the height restriction, speed she will fly at and fall safe charms, so she is attached to the broom, so she can't fall.

I took the broom off the shell and showed Chara. "What about this one?" he asked her.

"I like it Papa." She said quietly.

"Then this is the last of your birthday presents." I told her as I want and paid for it. I had it wrapped and then shrunk it so it would fit into my pocket. We were going to go and see Martin at the Café after she had gotten her last present from her daddy and me. Martin wanted to give Chara her birthday present from him and his family.

They had become good friend since we had the confrontation with Hermione and Ron in his café. They had become part of the family, his twins were at Hogwarts, in their first year, they had also had a baby recently, just before I miscarried mine. They had a little girl, Marie. She is beautiful, light brown hair with hazel eyes.

We walked down the road, something hit me forcefully in the back and I went flying to the floor, I managed to twist my body around so my stomach wouldn't hit the cobbles, I didn't want to risk losing my baby, again. I looked around, seeing Chara standing there shocked, tears already forming in her eyes. People around us had stopped and gathered closer.

"Chara sweetie, come here." I begged my little girl. She ran to me, crying in fright. "It's okay." I say to her as I held her.

It took me a while to feel the pain in my back. Chara pulled back form the hug and screamed, she had blood on her hands. I must have been hit by a slashing hex.

I saw a light heading towards Chara; I yelled and pulled her out of the way, protecting her with my body. Another slashing hex hit me in the back, in the same place. I heard pops, the sign of people apparating into the area. One of the came towards me while the other ran into the crowd.

"Sir, it is okay now Sir, we will get you to St Mungo's so you can be treated." It was an Auror.

"Let me go, he is a freak, an abomination to nature, he should be killed, as well as that demon spawn." I knew that voice, it was Ginny Weasley. Why, I can understand her hating me, but to want to kill Chara and me.

"Sir, this is a portkey, it will take us to St Mungo's. I will be going with you. Is there anyone we can contact to be with you and your daughter?" the Auror asked me as I took my eyes away from the struggling form of Ginny.

"Draco. My husband, he is at St Mungo's training to be a Medi-Wizard." I told him, my voice was shaky. I still held Chara tight, she was crying quietly. "It's okay we going to go to Daddy now." I told her to try and reassure her.

I was feeling tired now, I had lost quiet a bit of blood, the Auror held out the badge, that was a portkey. Both Chara and I took hold of it and felt it spin us somewhere else.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I must have passed out after I took the portkey to ST Mungo's because the next thing I knew Draco was beside me, his face was white and had tear tracks down his cheeks. Chara was asleep on his lap; his one had holding her close and the other clasping mine tightly.

"Dray…" I said softly. He looked up at my voice and smiled.

"Thank Merlin, we almost lost you." He said as he lent forwards a little, making sure not to wake Chara. He gave me a few ice chips to wet my mouth. They felt like heaven as they melted in my mouth.

"What happened?" I ask as I look down and notice that my stomach is not as swollen, as it was when I was attacked, did I lose my baby.

"That Weasley bitch attacked you." I nodded my head as I remember that, I wanted to know what happened to my baby, please don't say that I lost another one, I don't think I can stand that. "We got you here, but you had lost so much blood. You were losing the baby so they had to do a caesarean. It's a little boy. I think he will look just like you when he grows up. He is in the baby unit. I'll ask them if it is all right for you to go and visit him. He is still a little weak being two months premature, but he is fighting. It will take a while for you to walk again, she damaged your spine, not too bad but enough to cause some trouble when you try and walk." He told me.

I hadn't lost my baby. I closed my eyes and I could feel the tears run down my cheeks. "I didn't lose him." I whispered.

"No, he's alright. Oh and Weaslette is going to Azkaban. She attacked you and your unborn child. Almost causing two deaths, and tried to kill Chara. They had given her a trial and they sentenced her yesterday." He told me.

That was quick, the attack happened earlier, didn't it. "How long was I out for?"

"Over a week. The other Medi-Wizards thought you wouldn't come round, said you would slip into a coma and not wake up, I knew you wouldn't, your to stubborn to let that happen." I gave him a small grin and he smiled back at me. "Get some rest Harry, everything is fine now. Just rest." I nodded my head and went to sleep.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

It had been two months since the attack and I had been home for the last four weeks. I was walking sort distances without help, but any other distance I have to use crutches to support myself. We had called out little boy Angelito. It means little angel. He had come home not long after I did, about two weeks after me. He is two months old and still so small, so much smaller than Chara was when she was born.

If he had been able to stay in the womb, he would have been born today. So we are celebrating today, just our family coming round for dinner. Chara is fascinated by her baby brother, and said he is the best birthday present ever. They share the same birthday. No one else has seen him yet. It was only immediate family at the hospital, and they wanted to give us time to get into a routine before they stopped by after he came home from the hospital.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Severus had been taken in by Angelito's cute look. I could see the look in his eyes; he wanted a child of his own. He was not able to conceive naturally as the curses he had been subjected too by Voldemort had left him almost sterile. I hope they will talk about it soon, as I would love for Chara and Angelito to have a cousin or two to play with, they already have Martin's twins, Ciren and Galen, and Jennifer, when she grows up a bit more.

Martin and Daren loved the little boy, and can see them two having another baby soon with the way they look at each other. Ciren and Galen held him, though they argued quietly about who would hold him first. Daren had written their names on two pieces of parchment and crumpled them up and let me pick one to find out who it would be. It was Galen; Ciren pouted the whole time his brother was holding Angelito.

I'm just glad that my baby boy is all right; I could have easily lost him. I don't care that I have to use crutches for a while just to walk. I wouldn't have cared if I would never walk again. Chara and Angelito are fine and that is what matters.

I also now want to thank everyone else who gave me nice constructive remarks. Like InterestedReader, here is an answer, as you never gave me an ability to contact you and say anything. I saw this happen a lot, and wanted to write something to get my feelings about it out. Hope that explains a little to you.

* * *

**So thanks for the reviews, and I hope you all enjoy the fourth part of this now five part series.**


End file.
